


Mandalorian x Reader Oneshots

by anotherstrangetheory



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grogu | Baby Yoda Needs a Hug, No Smut, Protective Din Djarin, Protective Grogu | Baby Yoda, Romance, The Mandalorian (TV) References, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, Touch-Starved Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherstrangetheory/pseuds/anotherstrangetheory
Summary: In these one shots, you are a young woman who has been rescued from the planet Vidulie (a planet I made up, but still has a lot of back story). Vidulie was once a prospering planet, filled with wealthy and noble citizens, before being riddled by the grasp of the Empire. War broke out when you were just 15 years old, and very few Vidulians remain. After denying and running from an arranged marriage set up by your high class, well known, and powerful parents, they framed you for the murders of 23 Vidulian citizens, ultimately a brutal killing planned and done by them. Bounty was placed on your head, and it was then that the Mandalorian tracked you down and carried out your arrest. However, after an emotional and well thought out explanation while traveling on the Razor Crest, you were able to prove that the murders were in fact carried out by your parents. He went back for them, gathered the bounty, and now travels with you as he attempts to find you and your recent small companion a home. These one shots are very fluff heavy and contain no smut.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

_________________

Preface

In these one shots, you are a young woman who has been rescued from the planet Vidulie (a planet I made up, but still has a lot of back story). Vidulie was once a prospering planet, filled with wealthy and noble citizens, before being riddled by the grasp of the Empire. War broke out when you were just 15 years old, and very few Vidulians remain. After denying and running from an arranged marriage set up by your high class, well known, and powerful parents, they framed you for the murders of 23 Vidulian citizens, ultimately a brutal killing planned and done by them. Bounty was placed on your head, and it was then that the Mandalorian tracked you down and carried out your arrest. However, after an emotional and well thought out explanation while traveling on the Razor Crest, you were able to prove that the murders were in fact carried out by your parents. He went back for them, gathered the bounty, and now travels with you as he attempts to find you and your recent small companion a home.

___________________

Since I left my planet, the comfort of knowing what is day and what is night has left me. I often find myself waking up in the dimness of the Razor Crest, frustrated with not knowing if it is day or night that is within my reach, and Mando telling me I’ve slept some ridiculous amount of hours before reassuring me that it’s okay. 

I find myself getting drowsier by the minute, struggling to keep awake as din steers the Razor Crest. The Child struggles to keep awake too, as he sits on my lap, his eyes becoming heavy. Although I’ve known him for three months, I still feel awkward talking to him, even asking questions. But in my attempt to keep awake, the one thing I can do is talk to him. “Hey Din?” I ask softly, almost too quiet.

“Yeah?” He replies, not looking back.

“Do you like traveling through space at all? Or is it the destination you like?”

“It… depends on where I’m going,” he says, moving his helmet slightly.

“Well, when would you like the destination better?” I feel my mouth curve into a smile, struggling to not let myself feel uncomfortable.

“If the planet I’m going to has no trouble on it, then I’ll like the destination.”

“Oh. I bet your answer is you like traveling better then, because that’s rare,” I hear him give a quick huff of laughter, almost sounding like a sigh. Looking back down at the baby, his eyes are completely shut, and he is fast asleep. I give him a kiss on his forehead before looking back up at Din. As the stars fly by us, his helmet reflects every branch of light, gleaming in the darkness of the razor crest. It dawns upon me that I want to tell him I love him, but I don’t know how to.

Are the ways of a Vidulian seen as appropriate by anyone, after all? When I was on my planet, I could greet people with hugs, and it was possible to tell someone you loved them with multiple gestures. For someone you love, but are not deeply familiar with, you would place a hand on your heart. For someone you love greatly, you would place one hand on their face, and the other on your heart. These gestures are known by everyone familiar with Vidulians, but I fear it would be unacceptable and uncomfortable if I used a gesture of deep love to Din. I must find a way to use my words, and there is no need to wait for a “right time” to tell him. After all, Vidulians don’t wait. 

In deep thought, I realize I’m staring at the back of his head, my eyes wide open. I cringe for not finding any words; how difficult can an expression of love be? “Hey, Din?” I ask quietly.

“Hm?” He mumbles in response. Before I think of what I could possibly say, my mind drifts back to those I knew on Vidulie, who were truly my Mother and Father only. Every friend I ever had is now gone; they have all either disappeared or passed away - and deciding whether or not I should truly call them friends is a difficult decision to make. Everyone I knew who was my age were the children of my parent’s friends, and in short terms, they were uninterested and bothered by my presence. I was told multiple times by them that I made them uncomfortable, and once I asked why, they would reply with something along the lines of, “Y/N, don’t you know? You’re odd, and we simply can’t be seen with a strange girl.” I would be given no further hint as to why I was odd - perhaps they took a disliking to my appearance, or maybe it was the way I carried myself, or talked. Either way, they did not want to be seen with an odd girl, as odd is not the Vidulian way. Neither missing my self proclaimed friends nor my parents, it feels relieving to not have a reason or feel tempted to go back to my home planet. Is it wrong for me to not miss anyone?

“Have you ever missed anyone?” I ask, after taking my brief pause. A long silence ensues, and I can tell that this is not a question that he should have to answer. I open my mouth to apologize, but I am stopped by his reply.

“I used to, but not so much anymore,” his short answer is enough for me to understand that there is yet another difference we have, but these differences do nothing but allow me to feel more connected to him - they aren’t the differences I had from the people on Vidulie, of me being “odd” and the rest highly respected, but differences that neither of us could possibly be judged for. 

“I wonder how it feels,” I say in a longing tone. It sounds almost too longing.

“How what feels?”

“Just… missing someone. I don’t have anyone to miss,” it feels as though I’m making all of this about myself, but I can’t help it. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen my planet, and I’m still making up things for my mind to be worried about. “Except for you,” these words come out of my mouth unexpectedly and unplanned - if only I could let myself become shy from my actions and put a hand up to my mouth, but I can’t, because it’s the truth. I look towards Din, and I can sense his heart beating at the same pace as mine. In a way, we are connected, and it is this connection that lingers over me every hour of the day, that wakes me up in my sleep, that looks at my past, present, and future with loving eyes and whispers “This is the beauty of life that you have been waiting for.” I want to express this to Din in every way possible, but there are no actions nor words that could do so. I am held back by my cowardly mindset and unsure thoughts, yet I know it is not only me that this invisible connection speaks to.

“I’m right here, you can’t miss me,” he replies, unknowingly being humorous. I laugh for a moment.

“No, I mean, if you were to leave me, or if I were to leave you, I would miss you. Terribly,” it is then that he stops steering, and I can feel the Razor Crest moving slower. For the first time since our conversation started, he looks back at me. 

“I would miss you too,” he says softly. I can feel my heart begin to race as these words come to my ears. I smile at him, looking directly towards him, wanting to know what facial expressions lie behind his helmet. Becoming flustered, I stand up and set the baby back in the seat. 

“You would?” I ask, walking up to him - he is now turned completely in my direction.

“I would.” 

I stop myself before I linger any closer to him.

“Um, Din… is it okay if I get closer to you? I mean, um,” I look around me, taking pauses. “If I sit in your lap?” I ask, almost at a whisper. The request is random and out of place. He looks up at me, and although his face is hidden, I know he is just as shocked as I am. I can’t help but speak at a thousand miles a minute. “I’m, I’m sorry. I don’t know if you were okay with that. I was just wondering-”

“Yes,” he interrupts. I look up to him, gaping and with my hands together in front of me. I had not noticed that I was looking towards the ground - it is most likely from the habit of doing so when I was in the presence of someone on Vidulie that evidently had power over me. Finding the courage to walk up to him, I take a seat in his lap, my hands still folded together. He does not touch me at the moment, but being close to him is all I need.

“Do you think I’ll ever have to seperate from you, Din?”

“Let’s hope you won’t. As long as I’m here, neither of us will be separated,” as he finishes saying this, I wrap my arms around him and lean my head against his helmet. He reaches his gloved hand up and touches the back of my head, hesitant in every motion.

“I love you, Din,” I murmur, not letting go of him and kissing the place on his helmet his cheek would be at.

“I love you too, Y/N,” my heart flutters, and I let myself drift off into a deep sleep.


	2. The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader travels back to her home planet with the Mandalorian, known as Vidulie, and happens to meet with some unexpected enemies.

This chapter will be focusing on the reader’s backstory, so before you read this make sure that you have read the description box. Also note that this chapter contains violence and gory subjects. If you are sensitive to either of those topics please do not read this.

Here is the outfit you are wearing in this one shot: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/774267360933756335/

Here is music to listen to while you read this particular chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRzQuPvLjdU

“Din, please don’t…” I cry, my back on one of the cold walls of the Razor Crest, “Please don’t make me go back to Vidulie.” I try everything I can to hold back my tears, but my efforts fail me and I let out a sob.

“Y/N…” Din says, almost at a whisper. I now sit on the floor, my hands covering my eyes as I let out deep breaths. Din comes down to my level, putting a hand on my head while attempting to look directly at me. “It won’t take that long. You won’t be coming with me, you’ll stay in here. I’ll get my bounty and we’ll both be on our way.”

“But you promised!” I yelp, my hands pulled together and my emotions coming out all at once. “You promised I would never have to go back,” I gasp for air. Din takes the hands I placed on my chest, sitting down beside me and slowly picking me up into his lap, cradling me in a way.

“The place we’re going is nowhere near where you once lived on Vidulie. It has a very low population, and you won’t find your family or anyone who knows you near there.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” As he says those words, and despite the new knowledge I have that we will be far from my family at our destination, I can’t help but feel an intense darkness make its way around my body - the indescribable darkness that could only find me on Vidulie. When I awoke there, it waved at me mockingly and invisibly, but I could see its stains on the clothes I wore, my furniture, and the artificial luxuries that my family and those around me held up as medals. It took its worst form in the shape of my Mother and Father, and even the stars I looked up to at night as I longed for a sense of freedom cried out, pleading to the darkness that it would undo its strong grasp and make them free once more. It began to poison the air I breathed, so much so that I became weak at a young age, and let its poisonous grasp hold me down day and night. Din was the first being I saw that did not have any traces of the darkness, and due to this he became the symbol of my freedom. At this moment, however, I realize that the darkness may always be a part of me, and has the ability to come out when I’m reminded of my family.

“Oh, no,” I whisper, as a physical pain spreads from my chest and to my head. 

“What is it?” He asks, cradling my head.

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” I would talk about the darkness to him, but the toxic air of Vidulie is almost addictive; there’s so much pain, but you want to breathe it in again just to prove that you can get through it. “I’m sorry, I think I’m ready. I’m ready to go now.” I look up at him for a few moments, attempting to cleanse out the darkness. I put a hand on his helmet, right where his cheek would be, and force a smile. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.”  
________

The journey to Vidulie was short in time, but it felt dragged on, as my worries took over me and I began to think of the possible scenarios that could happen. What if I get taken from Din? What if they find me? My blood ran cold at the thoughts, and I managed to hold back many more tears. I fear if I am separated from Din, I will never again find freedom nor happiness. 

As we land, I look down at the baby, who sits on my lap. He looks back at me with curiosity. I pick him up, making sure he’s closer to my face and wrap my arms around him, leaning my cheek on his head. “I think I’ll let the baby stay here with me,” I say in a calm voice, although my heart races. 

“It’s better than being with me. I shouldn’t take too long, but this bounty will be aggressive,” Din replies, getting up out of his seat. “I’ll be back soon. Stay here and you’ll be fine.” Din walks up to me and reaches his hand up to the baby’s ear; I look fondly up to him and watch as his hand goes up to my face. I visibly shake, and it is evident that he can see through my red and foggy eyes. 

“I love you,” I whisper. I let the rest of my tears fall, but he wipes them away before they can reach the ground.

“I love you too. It will be okay,” he replies. He takes his other hand and places it on the other side of my face, lifting up my head and looking into my eyes. For a few moments, all we can hear is the harsh winds of Vidulie. He nods his head before slowly taking his hands off my face and walking out of the Razor Crest, leaving the baby and I alone.

I take some time to look out at the buildings off in the distance, all silver and shining - we have landed in a rich area, although the architecture is different from what I was once accustomed to. Each mansion is the same color of metal, and each reaches impossible heights, as if they were attempting to blend in with the skyline. Before the large group of buildings, which stretches on for miles, the harsh desert lies, steering away any temptation one would have to leave the area. The best way for me to describe Vidulie is by calling it a costly prison - the wealthy, or anyone who lacks empathy in Vidulie, can spend their time and money here without worry or care, while the incredible landscapes appear as a mere mockery for anyone abused by those same people. Such vast landscapes on their own appear as though they call out to you, asking you to dance with them into peace and privilege, but if you listen close enough, you can hear them cry an unbearable cry - one, if truly audible, would shake even the most emotionless to their core. It begs for its chains to be broken, for the wounded on the planet to be set free. The darkness has its hold on everything in sight here.

I wipe away a few more tears before looking back at the baby. “It’s no good here,” I coughed, choking on my tears. The baby looks up at me worryingly, putting a tiny hand up to my face. “But we’re gonna be safe. Din promised.” Just then, I hear a knock towards the opening of the Razor Crest - it’s an urgent knock that I am completely unprepared for.

I grab the small dagger on my side, getting up while still holding the baby. Something in me refuses to believe I could possibly get into trouble while still inside of the Razor Crest, like a child hiding under their covers believing the monsters can’t get to them.

Slowly moving towards the opening, I press the button that opens up the entrance and feel my heart race as I await for whoever is outside. This is absolutely the dumbest decision I’ve ever made, and I know if Din were with me he would tell me to not open it. But the knocks grow more urgent and more aggressive with each second. It’s better for me to face the danger than to let it sit.

Gripping my dagger once more and holding the baby close, I watch as an unarmed man looks up at me. Shock meets his face as soon as he sees me, although his appearance gives me no hint as to whether I have ever known him or had connections with him. It’s a sharp, rich man in a black, standard Vidulian suit - no weapons, no armor, just a man of high class. He has a rather serious look on his face, and I make the guess of him being in his late 50s, due to his grey and receding hair. I take a deep breath of relief in the understanding that I don’t know him whatsoever. 

“Do you own this ship, young lady? Any ship that isn’t Vidulian isn’t allowed in this area,” He says this in an angry and demanding tone, so harsh and condescending that my panic comes back to me.

“Um… No, my lover owns this ship. Why do you ask?” As if it were possible, his face contorts into an even more shocked expression.

“Lover? Either your wedding ring is missing, or you’re about to be in big trouble.”

I mirror his expression of shock, except I’m sure mine is more horrified. It dawns upon me that I just mentioned having a lover, all while holding a child, in a strict Vidulian sector - strict sectors, much like the one I lived in, are usually high class, holding the young women there to high standards. If one is caught in any public display of affection, or is holding a child with no wedding ring in sight, there are harsh consequences. Strict sectors are not only harsh in their rules of marriage, but just about everything - and every rule is held only to people that the rich feel necessary.

“What are you talking about?” I ask, my hands already shaking. 

“What am I talking about?” He looks around him in surprise, as if he’s looking back to an audience. “A girl with no wedding ring just got off of a ship that isn’t used or allowed here, now claims she has a ‘lover’, and is holding a baby. And now she asks me what I’m talking about? What are you, deaf?”

“Why does it matter? I’m not even Vidulian.”

“I may be old, but I can see the red flex in your eyes. Only someone with Vidulian blood has those red flexes.” Out of every outcome today, I was hoping not one person would notice the red in my eyes that I’ve grown so used to, and which I had forgotten about completely in the midst of defending myself. I freeze in shock. There is no right decision to make; I can’t fight without getting too close, can’t go back inside, and I can’t run. Although, despite what my senses tell me, it seems like running is the best option. “Come here,” He declares, his head tilted slightly down.

“Get the hell away from me,” I shout in reply, taking out my dagger and pointing it towards his face. He holds up his hands as pure rage crosses his countenance. The suns are beginning to set.

“You don’t want to start with me, little girl.”

“Oh, but I do. And I’m not a little girl,” I set the baby behind me and walk towards him, my dagger ready and my feet in place to fight. It’s evident that there are traces of worry in my voice, but I must make myself appear as the strong one. Suddenly, and without hesitation, he pulls out a pair of golden handcuffs, grabbing my wrists and swiftly locking them in. 

“Not today,” he growls, towering above me. I kick his stomach in an attempt to push him away from me, but to no avail, he stands his ground. I let out a yelp and start swinging my dagger, still stuck to my hand, and leave a small slash of blood on his forehead. He touches the cut with one hand, and watches carefully as the blood drips off. “Oh, really?” he questions, punching the side of my head with a swift blow.

The pain immediately courses through my entire skull - a ringing can be heard in my ears as I fight the urge to vomit. The man forcefully takes my arm and drags me towards the buildings, yet I scream and try everything I can to stay in place, placing my feet firmly on the ground and swinging my dagger. 

“Wait, no!” I scream, dropping my dagger to surrender. We stop suddenly, the hot air blowing through my hair as I remain pleading. “Please, I can’t go. Just let me get my baby.” I gasp for air. “Please.” The man looks back to the Razor Crest, as do I - the baby is reaching out to me, still at the entrance. I can hear him cooing. 

“He can wait,” he declares, pulling me back towards the shining architecture. 

“No!” I yell this with all I can, now swinging my hands to use the hard handcuffs as a weapon. I get one blow to his head, then his neck, as he puts his hands in front of him for cover. We are only a few steps away from the Razor Crest, and if I were to knock him unconscious, I would have time to get the baby and run, or perhaps hide in the ship. As I bring another blow to his neck, something unexpected happens, which makes me feel a sense of pride for a moment: he gasps for air, putting his hands up to his neck and chokes before melting to the ground. I gasp at the sight, now understanding that I am free from his grasp, and run with all I can towards the Razor Crest.

Looking at the baby with all of my hope, it soon comes to my realization that I may not have been the one who defeated the angered man - the Child has his hand held up towards him, and is in a deep state of concentration. This is a circumstance that has happened many times with the Child, which I do not have the knowledge nor the words to explain, but all I can observe and remember in the moment is that a supernatural power has been used from the Child himself. This used to be the type of power that I would only hear of in tales, and observed as an illusory stunt in magic shows as a child. Despite my lack of understanding, I know and believe that the Child has done this, and it is now that he grows exhausted and falls asleep within just a moment. I pick him up in my arms and run back into the Razor Crest, closing the entrance behind me and taking deep breaths. 

“That was close,” I whisper, gasping for air and falling to the cold floor. Just as I find my peace, the urgent knocks arrive yet again at my door - the man did not grow unconscious, but instead was prevented from moving for a short amount of time. “Please leave me alone,” I cry, trying to ignore the abrupt disruption of my silence. I hear loud, muffled talking from outside, and attempt to take quiet steps to hear what’s being said. 

“I need backup immediately. And now. You might as well get it over with, because she has a temper.”

I begin to sob - the unbearable feeling of loneliness, the kind where it feels as though no one in the universe is on my side, has met with me once more. As I hear the droning of whatever vehicles hold the Vidulian soldiers, perhaps hundreds of them, all I can do is sink down to the floor with the baby in my lap and cry. I feel weak, I should be out there preparing to fight, using the skills with one of my daggers or swords that Din had taught me, but I can’t move. 

What will Din think? What will he think when he sees that the girl he trusted let his ship blow up into a million pieces by a couple of Vidulians? I can’t begin to contemplate the anger he will have towards me - he may never trust me again. I cry harder at this thought. This may be the end of our relationship, and the end of any sense of peace I’ve had.

I can hear the calls of the Vidulian soldiers as they get closer. In a loud and abrupt boom through the air, one gives a warning no helpless Vidulian would want to hear: “Come out of the ship now, or we will shoot!” 

This statement leaves me with no choice but to exit the Razor Crest. It is my understanding that I got myself into such a mess, and as long as I can keep my baby safe, then I am fine with losing. My hands are still close together, but despite this, I grab the sword that I placed next to Din and I’s cot, hold the baby tight, and open the entrance with an emotionless, burnt out expression. 

“Drop your weapon!” 

It’s the weapon or my child.

I let the sword fall to the ground, looking back up at the many rows of vehicles containing helmets and suits, almost appearing eternal. 

“Now approach the line slowly and put down the child.”

“No.”

“Put down the child!” As this goes through my ears, I turn around and cover the baby, my head still towards them.

“I will approach you, but I will not put my baby down until I die,” I choke on my tears as I say this, and slowly go up to the first soldier I see, still far enough so that no one can reach me. “Why are there so many of you here, really?” I question, “Do you not have any other more important threats?” A soldier, much taller than me, steps out of his vehicle and begins to speak.

“You are Vidulie’s most important threat, murderer. You should be dead already,” he growls. I stop in place, speechless - these people recognize me, they know me from my framed slaughter. It is now that I find myself in the same trouble I did many months ago. 

“That was a lie. They framed me!” I yell, trying the best I can to defend myself. “It was the doing of my family; the framing was all a punishment for escaping my arranged ma-”

“We’ve heard enough of your lies. You’re coming with us, now that you’re no longer hidden.” I look up to the bitter soldier’s face, full of disdain and hatred towards me and what he believes. There is nothing I can do to convince them; I must go with them. I walk up to the soldier - he quickly grabs my arm and pushes me through the narrow door. 

Din will never find me.

I watch each vehicle drive towards the group of buildings, all taking their time as I wait in silence with the angered soldier. My heart races the longer I wait, and I can feel the color leave my face as chills run up my spine. As the vehicles closest to us begin to drive off, a loud bang takes the attention of everyone within my sight.

In the crowd of these large machines, Din stands with his blaster raised. The harsh winds blow through his cape, and suddenly a beautiful and deadly image is formed with his mere presence. 

How ironic is it, that such beauty can be found in the darkest of moments? When almost all hearts are racing, one person may effortlessly stand out, whether by an expression, statement, or simply by their presence, and turn the suffocating ruins into a beautiful painting of sorrow. It is when these paintings are formed that one may fully understand the true reason as to why pain exists: so that joy and grace may project themselves suddenly and overwhelmingly, reminding us that life is worth it. Although traces of sorrow may be in this painting, the magnificent elements give sorrow itself a new, positive definition. 

I laugh under my breath as I see him appear. 

“What the hell is this?” The soldier next to me questions. Now it is my enemies who have a look of horror on their faces. All hope and understanding leaves his eyes, as do any traces of superiority. 

“That’s a Mandalorian,” I reply, giving off a small smile and opening my eyes wide. 

“You shut your mouth,” he exclaims, evidently not liking my comment. It is now that the man next to me makes the worst decision of his life: he steps out of the vehicle to fight. I make the observation that all dark red vehicles in front of me have seemingly stopped, only meaning that everyone in them has been taken down. The soldier begins to speak again, this time the loudest I have heard him: “Stand down! Drop your-” before he can finish, Din points his blaster towards him and brings out one final shot, making the soldier collapse.

“Mando! Mando!” I yell, trying my best to unlock whatever door I’ve been trapped in. He runs up to my vehicle and effortlessly opens the door. He takes me in his arms and puts me down, pulling me away from the tall steps. Noticing the handcuffs on my hands, he makes his way through the device and unlocks it - it is a handcuff that, evidently, can easily be opened with no key by a person not wearing them. Before either of us can say anything, I run to him again with the baby on my side, hugging him without hesitation and for a long duration. I let out a soft cry into his chest as he cradles the back of my head softly. 

“You’re okay. Nothing hurt you, cyar’ika.”

“I’ve made a great mistake Din, you don’t understand. I can’t be forgiven for this,” as I cry out these words, I pull away from the hug and hand the Child to him, slowly kneeling towards the ground. “I heard knocks and I had to see what it was, I had to but I shouldn’t have. I risked everything, even your child. I can’t be forgiven.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about. I-” unconsciously and without hesitation, I do something unexpected by the both of us. I grab my left wrist with my right hand, putting it up to my heart - this is a gesture known by everyone familiar with Vidulians, and it is rarely used. Vidulians will only use it when they have done an unforgivable, unthinkable mistake. The last time I saw it used was when the late Empress of Vidulie sided with the Empire. She had been forced to do the action in front of the biggest crowd I or anyone on Vidulie had seen; her hand was tied to her wrist with a metal rope. 

I look up to Din, and although I am as shocked as he is, I’m unable to stop myself. He looks down at me for a moment, making sure that what he’s seeing is not a trick of the light. Slowly, he kneels down to my level and takes my right hand into his.

“Don’t ever use that with me again. Do you promise me? Never use it again.” 

“I, I’m-”

“Cyar’ika, you did nothing wrong. I should’ve listened to you. There’s so much trouble here that there’s no way it could’ve been avoided. If anything, I did something wrong.”

“You’re… not mad at me?”

“I have no reason to be. You did nothing wrong.” I listen as wind goes through my ears once more. “Now promise me… that you won’t use that again. There is nothing you could do that would give you a reason to use it near me.”

“I… I promise,” I whisper, trying to see through his helmet and into his eyes. 

________

Din did get his bounty, despite the impossible layout of the sector, and they were promptly placed in the carbonite chamber. As we lifted above Vidulie, I looked at the veins of my old prison, hoping it would be the last time. I saw the darkness look at me with red eyes, screaming at me, begging me to not let go of it. But with my actions and new hopeful outlook, I looked my worst enemy in its eyes and said in my mind: 'I now conquer you.'

As these words played in my head, I let them replay over and over, continuing as we reached the stars. I looked towards Din as he steered the Razor Crest and gave a genuine smile, the first real smile I have felt. I got up from my seat and placed myself on his lap while he steered, smiling once more. He looked up towards me for a moment, and I knew in my heart that he smiled back a true smile as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave any recommendations below, I'll be posting again shortly.


	3. Oneshot Requests

Hello everyone, just making a quick update - the comment section for this chapter is for oneshot requests! I already got a few requests from people on tiktok and I wanted to see if anyone else wanted something specific to happen in these oneshots. This chapter and the comments that come with it will be deleted in a few weeks, once all requests come in.

Don’t be shy with your requests, I’ll be checking the comments in this chapter soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I will be updating this shortly, for now you can check out my account/the rest of my works!


End file.
